The New God of Thunder
by d3wh1rs7
Summary: As the son of Thor, the new All-father, Alphonse becomes the new God of Thunder raised on Earth. While trying to keep his abilities a secret and be as normal as possible, he finds that just like his father, he can't turn away from a fight with evil. And a pretty, blonde, and strange girl from another world will help him on his journey
1. Chapter 1

Thor spent most of his life being a warrior for Asgard, slaying her enemies and keeping his home safe with the help of his friends from the warriors three, future wife (even though it's will be an arranged marriage they are still friends and care for each other) Lady Sif, and his brother Loki. But one day Odin casted him out to a place called Midgard, also known as Earth, because of his arrogance and to teach him the values he needed to become a good king one day.

While he was on Earth, he learned the values he needed and what it meant to be worthy. But he also fell in love with a woman named Jain Foster. After returning to Asgard, he put off becoming king to help his new friends, The Avengers, protect the Earth and to spend time with Jain.

But he knew this would not last forever. Odin, the All-father, has died. All his Power now resides in Thor, the new All-father and King of Asgard.

With the death of Odin, Thor would need to return to Asgard to be king and do his duties, and to be married to Lady Sif.

But before Thor was married to Sif, he had one last night with the true love of his life. During this night, without either of their knowledge, Jain became pregnant.

The next night he was married to Sif and she too became pregnant.

But the difference between an Asgardian pregnancy and a human pregnancy is the time before the birth. While humans must wait nine months, Asgardians only have to wait three.

Thor's first born was a girl, who Thor and Sif named Torun. Jain gave birth to a boy named Alphonse.

Once Thor found out, around when Alphonse was 4, he was both happy and sad. He had a son! But he couldn't take him away from his mother. So instead, Thor visited almost every other weekend to spend time with his son. He knew it would be good for the boy to grow up human and have those values, especially once his powers started to show. Thor hoped his son would be a better hero than he ever was. Especially once Thor realized what god he would become.

Torun would become goddess of the hunt, while Alphonse, well, he may be half human, but he's still as god. He would become he next god of thunder. After all, Earth needs one of those flying around.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK so this is little idea I've had for a while. It's gonna be a mix between DC and Marvel, movies, comics and tv shows. Hope you like! Also Thor still has his hammer Mjolnir.**_

"Alphonse! Get up and ready for school! I don't care how much of a god you think you are I will still ground your ass if you're late!" Jain Foster, Alphonse's mother, yelled at him from downstairs.

"Alright I'm up!" Al yelled back as he got ready for school. He got showered and then put on his black combat boots, dark blue demin jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie.

Al had been having a tough time lately keeping his powers under control. Most kids at his school, Midtown High, didn't care about keeping their powers incognito, but he was different. He was a literal god; he couldn't just show that off even if that's all he wanted to do. He knew if people found out who his father was, he'd be in trouble. His father was a great man, but he had a lot of enemies. Plus, he didn't want his classmates to be intimidated by him, after all, a god can be quiet intimidating.

Alphonse was six foot three and built exactly like his father, very muscular. Guess it's just a god thing. But he didn't have a beard like his father, but he did have a little scruff going on, nor long hair, nor was it blonde. His hair was a dark brunette like his mother, and he kept it short (think Thor's haircut from Ragnarök/Infinity War).

Al grabbed a few pop tarts and kissed his mom on the cheek saying, "Love you, by!" as he headed for the door.

"Love you too! By the way I'll be home late from the lab, you're on your own for dinner!" She called after him.

"Okay, I'll get a pizza!" He yelled back as he ran out the front door and headed to school.

He used a little super speed to get there on time, after all he really didn't want to face his mother's wrath if he was late to school or missed another class again. Even if he did have straight A's.

"Hey Al! What's up man? We didn't hear from you all weekend" one of his best friends, Peter Parker asked as he went up to his locker.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was hanging out with my dad."

"You know you still need to introduce us, I'd love to meet Thor." Peter said quietly so no one would hear. Peter and his other best friend Ned, or as he likes to be called 'The Guy in the Chair', were the only two who new Alphonse's secret other than his mother and the Avengers.

Al just chuckled at that, "Yeah maybe one day. But last time I checked the news Spidey was a little busy with Rhino." Alphonse whispered back.

"Yeah that was no fun. Stopped the back robbery though. And I then felt like just moving an inch would break me. MJ came over and watched movies with me, so it wasn't all bad." Peter said.

"You know it took you guys long enough. Thought you guys wouldn't get together until after we graduated."

"Hey we were close! We only have a semester left of senior year!" Peter said smiling and laughing.

"And thank god for that." Ned said walking up.

"Hey man" Both Al and Peter said.

"Do you know what you guys are gonna do after high school? Cause I'm still clueless." Ned said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna become a scientist, who knows maybe I'll change the world and become richer than even Tony Stark. What about you Al?" Peter said.

"Uh, I don't really know yet. I think I might become an Avenger. Ya know, do the hero thing." Al responded.

"Well, we know you'd make one hell of a hero, being the god of thunder and all that jazz." Ned said while clapping Al on the back.

"Hey guys! Watcha talkin about?" asked a pretty blonde girl with her books clutched to her chest who was also best friends with the trio.

She also had her own secret, and that was she was Superman's much younger cousin from Krypton. She was still learning control but being friends with Peter and Al really helped her.

"Nothin much, just what comes after high school. What do you wanna do?" Al asked.

"I wanna become a reporter like my cousin Clark. I think it would be cool." Kara said.

"As long as you don't constantly dog heroes like the Daily Bugle does then we'll support you." Peter said, getting a few laughs from everyone.

"Yeah no. I hate how they are always talking bad about the Avengers and Spider-Man and all those other heroes. It just doesn't make sense. I understand constructive criticism, but they take it too far." Kara said with her nose scrunched up, which Al found cute.

Peter and Ned knew he had a crush on Kara, but thankfully Kara did not. Al valued his friendship with the kryptonian way too much to risk jeopardizing it by asking her out.

As they were walking, a dodge ball hit Ned in the back of the head making him grunt in a little pain as it hurt a little. As the friend group turned around, they saw Flash Thompson standing there with another dodge ball in his hands. Flash was your average jock/school bully. As long as that said bully was absolutely jacked on steroids. It took all of Alphonse's will power to not light him up like a Christmas tree

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there." Flash called as he tossed the other ball in his hand, "Who am I kidding? I wouldn't be able to miss you from space!" he yelled as he threw the next ball.

Al caught it and said, "Leave us alone Flash."

"Aw does poor big Ned need his friends to protect him." Flash said while acting like he was crying, making his friends laugh.

"I'm warning you," Al began as thunderstorms started to roll in, "Leave. Us. Alone."

As Alphonse finished speaking, lightning struck outside.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Flash started as he started to walk towards Al, Peter getting ready to jump in until he saw Al clench his fist as a little lightning flickered off of his hands.

"As far as I know, I'm the only person in this school with any real powers. Powers that matter anyways!" He said as he waved his hands around, red lightning covering him and making his eyes glow red.

That is why he was so untouchable, Flash was a meta with lightning abilities, which were rare and very powerful.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Al said, he'd had enough of Flash's constant bullying over the last few years.

Al started to hold his hand out with his fingers opened. Peter and Ned knew that Al had finally had enough of the bullying and was calling upon his Asgardian weapon, Stormbreaker, to put an end to Flash, not kill him or anything, just scare him to death.

When Alphonse turned 18, Thor came to visit with a gift. That gift was his Asgardian weapon Stormbreaker, forged in the heart of a dying star, same as Mjolnir, but far more powerful. Thor was told that it was to be a king's weapon, but he thought it was better to be the weapon of a hero.

But before Al could call Stormbreaker, Kara stepped in between them and said "Enough!" and glared at Flash with a fierce glare, "Both of you stop! Before someone get's hurt!"

"You're lucky Foster. If it wasn't for her, I'd beat you senseless, luckily for you I don't like hurting little girls a quarter of my weight." Flash said as he and his lackies left.

Al walked out the back door of the school in the pouring rain and yelled as lightning struck all around him, "I hate that guy! God, I wish I could just shock him enough put make him realize he's not all that powerful."

Kara, being the only one who followed him out, said "But then you'd give away your secret."

"Yeah I know, that's what makes staying in control and not doing anything so important."

"You almost called Mjolnir, but you didn't. I'm proud that you didn't. That took a lot of courage, not doing anything even if you so badly want too." Kara said, standing there in the rain next to him getting socked.

"Thanks Kara, you always know what to say." Al smiled at her, to which her response was her brushing a few loose hairs behind her ear while blushing and smiling.

"No problem, now let's get back inside before we're late to class." Kara said, taking Al's hand and pulling him back inside.

The rest of the day went on as normal, Al did his homework in class, only almost fell asleep once, and he and Kara flirted with each other even if they didn't recognize that the other was doing it too.

At lunch, before Kara and AL sat with the rest of the group, Peter, Ned and MJ were talking about them. Peter looked over and saw the two flirting.

"And he tells me it took us too long to get together." Peter chuckles to himself.

"Yeah true." MJ adds, "Those two may be the most powerful people ever but they sure are shy when it comes to their feelings."

The three stopped talking once Kara and Al sat down, but they were too rapped up in their own conversation to even notice what the others were talking about.

"So, your sister is coming soon? Can I meet her?" Kara asked.

Al and she had been talking about Asgard and how Thor and the rest of Al's family, step or otherwise, were coming to town. Al knew them and despite being the bastard son of Thor, they loved him, and he loved them.

"Yeah sure, I'll let you know when they're in town."

After school, Peter and Al where walking out the door when Peter said, "So, introducing her to the other parent, thinks are getting serious."

"Shut up man, we aren't even dating." Al responded.

"Exactly! You both like each other so just ask her out all ready!" Peter told him.

"Maybe I will!" Al said back, shocking himself.

"Ok good, see you tomorrow man." Peter said slapping Al on the back as he went into the alleyway and changed into Spider-Man.

As Al laid down to go to sleep, he thought about what he said to Peter. _Maybe I should._ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
